


Hangovers and One Cute Pizza Boy

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, college au isn't really mentioned but oh well, pizza delivery boy!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A suffering from a hangover, so they order pizza and put in the special request section, “In bed with hangover, key under the mat, my room in upstairs, first on the right.” Though they didn’t expect the delivery person to be so cute.</p>
<p>Gavin was way too lazy/hung-over to get out of bed. Luckily, his laptop was next to him, because he was starving- and pizza sounded like a wonderful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangovers and One Cute Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that prompt- isn’t that just ADORABLE?! AAAAAAAAAAND IN COLLEGE AU??

After a long night full of playing video games, drinks, and dumb dares, Gavin was way too lazy/hung-over to get out of bed. Luckily, his laptop was next to him, because he was starving- and pizza sounded like a wonderful idea. He ignored the buzzing of his phone, because it was probably Geoff, hung-over, and wondering where the hell some unimportant object went.

He pulled up the website of a local pizza place that was somewhere off campus, clicking buttons for a pepperoni-bacon medium sized pizza. There was no way he’d eat the whole thing, but he liked to have leftovers. Finally, he got to the last box, ‘special requests’. Never before had he filled the thing out. But with a raging headache from a hangover, he decided to fill it out.

‘ _In bed with a hangover, there’s a key under the mat, and my room’s upstairs, first on the right. Thx.’_

He hit enter, pushing his laptop away from him a little as he shifted under the covers. Now, he had to wait… Rolling over, Gavin hoped that whoever was delivering his pizza listened to the request, wouldn’t steal anything of his on the way out, and at least was nice about his hangover.

But now, it was time to wait for his pizza; Gavin hoped it didn’t take to long.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

‘ _In bed with a hangover, there’s a key under the mat, and my room’s upstairs, first on the right. Thx.’_

That was at the request. Ryan was extremely confused when he pulled up to a small, two story house just off campus of the university. Sure, he’s had a lot of weird requests from college students, because half the time they were drunk, or just looking to prank, but this was probably the weirdest one of the month.

Who would be that open? To let a stranger into their house for one pizza?

He didn’t know, but he was getting money anyway. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Ryan opened the car door, grabbing the stranger’s pizza. Remembering the directions to the stranger’s room, he got to the front porch, and sure enough, there was a key under the welcome mat. Sticking to the ‘hung-over’ part, he opened the door quietly, looking around almost silently for the stairs.

Almost silently, the door shut a little too loudly for his liking, and the floorboards creaked as he stepped on them. Through the living room, and up the stairs Ryan went, knocking lightly on the first door to the right at the top of the stairs.

A groan came from inside. He assumed that was who ordered the pizza. Slowly, he pushed open the door. Sure enough, there was a lump under the covers of a bed in the room on the other side.

“Did you…” Ryan trailed off, not really knowing what to say. “Order a pepperoni and bacon pizza?”

_God_ , he was being awkward.

The stranger groaned again, slowly sitting up. “Yeah, I did.” The hung-over stranger had a British accent, and it was a little thick.

“Oh,” Ryan was still awkward, scratching the back of his neck. “Well… Uh…”

He looked up at the stranger, and holy _fuck_ , the hung-over stranger was attractive. Hair messed up from sleeping, hazel-green eyes still bright in the dim lighting of the bedroom, and somewhat tanned skin. Sure, he had a large nose, but he was still incredibly attractive.

The stranger chuckled, lifting a hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He’d accidentally fallen asleep while he was waiting for his pizza, and was still a little drowsy. But when his hand moved away, Ryan locked eyes with the stranger.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

                                                                  

Gavin thought the same for Ryan. The pizza delivery guy was awfully cute, sharp blue eyes, a killer jaw line, hair that curled slightly and swooped, and arms that looked like they could lift up the Brit easily. He smiled a little.

“Am I going to get my pizza?” He joked, fully sitting up now. His headache had gone away as he had a 20 minute nap. It would probably come back soon, but for now he was fine. The delivery guy shifted, stepping forward.

“Y-Yeah,” his awkwardness only made him cuter in Gavin’s eyes. “I- uh, never got your name.”

Gavin looked up at him, crossing his legs under the covers when the pizza box was set at the end of the bed. “It’s Gavin.”

“Mm…” The delivery guy nodded, licking his lips. “I’m Ryan.”

“Well nice to meet you Ryan,” Gavin leaned forward, pulling open the pizza box. “I have to sign something don’t I?”

Ryan watched as Gavin took a slice and sit back, propped up against the headboard. To Ryan, it was extremely awkward to be in a stranger’s bedroom, with a stranger _who just so happens to be attractive._

“Yeah,” Ryan nodded, digging in his back pocket for the check. While Ryan got it out, Gavin leaned forward to grab something to write with from the drawer of his nightstand. He didn’t blush as he pushed away a box of condoms sitting inside for a pen. But Ryan totally blushed, watching with the check in hand.

“Sign at the bottom,” Ryan muttered, passing it off to Gavin. The Brit nodded, laughing lightly as he used his laptop as a surface to write on. Gavin smiled, scribbling something extra on the back before handing it off to Ryan.

“Thanks,” the Brit smiled, taking a bit of his pizza as he dropped the pen back in his nightstand drawer. Ryan nodded, muttering out a ‘you’re welcome’ before turning to leave.

“Hey wait!” Gavin called after the delivery guy. “Look at the back of the check when you leave.”

Ryan nodded, finally ducking out the room. Closing the door behind him, he went back downstairs, dropping the key he used to enter back under the welcome mat after locking the front door behind him. As he walked down the driveway, he flipped the check over.

‘ _Use those directions for tomorrow night- 7 on the dot. Don’t be late c;’_

Below the message, 7 digits and a messy signature of Gavin’s name was written. Ryan, once again, blushed as he looked back up at the house. Yeah, he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Getting in his car, he drove back to work, constantly thinking about the hung-over British guy he had just delivered pizza to.


End file.
